In active matrix liquid crystal devices in which switching elements and capacitors are provided in respective pixels, a configuration which mainly uses a vertical electric field, such as a VA (Vertical Aligned) mode, has been put to practical use. In the liquid crystal display device of the vertical electric field mode, liquid crystal molecules are switched by an electric field which is produced between a pixel electrode formed on an array substrate, and a common electrode formed on a counter-substrate.
A capacitor functions to retain a voltage, which is applied to a liquid crystal layer, for a predetermined time period, and is constituted by a pair of electrodes or wiring lines which are opposed via an insulation film. For example, the capacitor is constituted by a storage capacitance line which crosses the pixel, and a storage capacitance electrode which is opposed to the storage capacitance line via an insulation film. The storage capacitance line is formed of a material with a light shield property, which is the same as the material of a gate electrode, and the storage capacitance electrode is formed of a semiconductor layer of, e.g. polysilicon. The electrode and wiring line, which constitute such a capacitor, become light-shield layers crossing the pixel, thus leading to a decrease in aperture ratio, a transmittance or a luminance per pixel, which contributes to display. Therefore, there has been a demand for improving the display quality, while securing a capacitance that is necessary for display.